Love Can Only Be Shown
by whovian1998
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick. The story of a love so strong and powerful not even God could interfere with the bond between them. The beautiful tale of a family brought together by Spirit,Beauty and a small boy... Please Review and tell me what you think I need some good feedback, Doesn't have to be long, Just a heads up xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx
1. Chapter 1

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

I walked slowly down the shallow steps of the parish hall, I had walked down them so many times before but never quite like this. Today it was me walking down the steps, Shelagh. There was no wimple, no habit just me.

We had agreed to meet here, it was empty and I could hear him pacing in his suede shoes, they were his favourite pair, he always wore them on special occasions, this made me feel even more special. Patrick had told me that he had a surprise and I was nervous, I drew the string curtains apart and there he was...

He was wearing his green suit with a matching tie, entirely appropriate. he always took pride in his ties, it was a small detail that both baffled and made me love him even more. He stopped and stared deeply into my eyes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I hope I look well as I have grown more and more self conscious over the past few days of getting used to a wimple free life.

"Hello Patrick" It broke the awkward silence between us

"Hello Shelagh"

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick POV**

* * *

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I was in shock, my head was running wild with what I could say...

"Hello Patrick"

Her voice was like a choir of heavenly angels singing harmoniously every time she opened her mouth

"Hello Shelagh"

Finally I could get the words out of my mouth, I don't know how but I did...

"This is for you, from me and someone else

She unwrapped the packageing carefully, I knew she would, Timothy and I had planned this...

I stood awaiting for the reaction I was praying for...

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

I Unlaced the blue ribbon encasing the small present that Patrick had so kindly given me, Unwrapping it carefully as I didn't want to rip a simple piece. As I proceeded to reveal the gift I saw more and more of a message written on the paper.

'Please will you marry my dad?'

It was the one thing I could have only dreamed of hearing, I stood in a state of shock and love towards Timothy and Patrick who had obviously planned this to the last detail.

"Please will you marry my dad?"

I Smiled, He didn't need a yes, he knew what my answer was.

I opened the box and stared at its contents,

The most beautiful ring lay inside, I beamed up at him as he placed it upon my finger and kissed my hand, like he had done not 6 months before and I loved him more than anyone could love another.

I was his and he was mine...

* * *

** Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Shelagh's POV**

* * *

I stood anxiously outside the small oak door that lead to her office. I had only just left the order and though I now am not a nun, there would be utterances of disapproval. Bt Sister Julienne was like a mother to me, she helped me when others could not, she lead me into the path I was meant to lead and gave me strength. Without her, I wouldn't be wearing the ring on finger and would still be in a Habit attending to the great silence and singing numerous psalms in soprano.

'Knock Knock'

My small hands only just managed to make the sound loud enough for her to hear.

"Enter!"

She was hunched over her desk with her head in her hands,

"Oh Hello Sis-Shelagh"

I could tell the name was going to take her some practise to us.

"Would you mind if I had a word Sister?"

"Of course," She sat up straight and composed herself "what can I do for you?"

"Patrick and I are engaged" I blurted out quickly to get her reaction over and done with

"Patrick?"

"Oh, I do beg your pardon Sister, Doctor Turner and I, We are going to be married"

She sat silently for a few seconds

"Please sister forgive me, I await your disapproval"

Still she sat there in a trance, Finally she spoke after what felt like hours.

"Disapproval? My dear child," she stood and walked over and knelt beside me.

"Shelagh, over the many years you had lived at Nonnatus you became very special to me, the daughter I could never have. Now why would I ever disapprove of something that would make you happy, besides praying and midwifery keeping you safe and happy is my soul aim in life"

She stroked my hair and raised up with her arms outstretched, I hugged her tight, the mother I never had.

"Thank you, Mother" I whispered softly as we embraced

"Now go, I am sure, um, 'Patrick' will wish to discuss plans with you"

"Thank you" and I left as a single tear of joy and emotion rolled down my cheek and hit the cold floor of my home.

Please review! Thank you for all the lovely ones you have posted already!

**THANK YOU! Cozibizzle,Guest,Bellatrixkelly98,Guest!**

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Timothy POV**

* * *

Dad had gotten me to clean some more of the Petri dishes, It was really boring. I loved seeing dad but it seems the only time I did was when he was doing his rounds or he had me arms length in dirty surgical equipment. Ever since Mum died Dad only had me, just the two of us, that's what he used to say, though it never was. The only time I ever felt like I had a family is when Sister Bernadette came round, she was like My new Mum. I loved Mummy very much but I knew her very little, Sister Bernadette filled the empty hole in my heart where a mother should be. When dad had told me about her not being well I though it was only a cold but dad told me It was TB and I promised myself that I would write to her everyday to make her happy. When I found the Butterfly on the window, it reminded me of the day Sister Bernadette and I went to the park. We walked along the river with Ice-cream and I kept dropping mine down my top, she washed it for me though and said that maybe I shouldn't tell dad. When we finished the Ice-creams I spotted a butterfly, it was blue and white and landed on Sister Bernadette's habit, it looked awfully funny, like a massive broach. She put her finger next to it and it hopped on, Sister said I should be quiet and not to frighten it. We walked all the way back to the Nunnery and we set it free in the garden, it stayed there for weeks and Sister would feed it grape juice every morning and evening. I found a matchbox and place the dead one I found Inside. I write a small note and ran to Nonnatus house. Trixie was just leaving for the sanatorium and I asked her to give it to her. She said she would try and ruffled my hair, I like Trixie but she can be a bit strange. When I heard Sister Bernadette was Better Dad and I drove really, really fast to find her. she was walking in the wrong clothes, without her wimple and habit but I knew it was her. Dad got out the car and talked to her. I know Dad loves her and I was really happy that he told her, though I never knew She loved Dad. When Dad had told me he wanted her to marry him I was so happy. He asked me to write a message on the inside of the wrapping and it could be any message I wanted and I already knew what to write. I decorated it with clouds and flowers and drew our butterfly on one side.

* * *

Once I had finished cleaning I sat down and read my Beano magazine when Dad walked in holding Sister Bernadette's hand.

"Timmy we have something to tell you" she said smiling

"Yes, Shelagh," he looked at her and smiled as well"Shelagh and I are going to get married."

I was smiling too! It was the best day of my life, even better than the butterfly day and finding out Shelagh was better! I had my Mum back.

I ran and hugged her and never let go.

"I love you mum!" I said softly

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

**Wedding Plans**

I never in my life believed that wedding plans could be this hard. So far Patrick and I have decided that Sister Julienne should give me away. We want Chummy to make the dress, it only seemed fair! The port wee lamb has been dying for a sewing project like this for ever. Sister Evangelina is on guest duty and Sister Monica-John has been making posies since last week. Timothy has begged and begged to be the page boy and of course I buckled, Patrick followed soon after. Trixie, Cynthia and Jenny are my bridesmaids and finally Fred and Sergeant Noakes are Patrick's Best men.

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chummy's POV**

* * *

It's all bally well exciting! I would never have imagined Doctor Turner and 'Shelagh' together, but golly gosh it's all lovely! it all reminds me of when Peter and I attended a traditional Wedding in sierra leone. My the wonders of a wedding! Shelagh's been ever so kind and let me make the dress! Golly it's awfully strange calling her Shelagh! To us she will all ways be Bernadette. We do miss her terribly and Sister Evangelina doesn't sing quite like Sister Bernadette did, the soprano that we all confided in has been lost and replaced by a bellowing alto!

* * *

"Oww Chummy!" Shelagh laughed as another pin in her dress missed the fabric

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Shelagh!"

"Thats o.k the dress is beautiful!"

"Perfectly alright! I hope it keeps till the big day, Fred says that there's been a certain 'moth' infestation!"

She giggled as Trixie wiggled into the room in her vibrant red Marylyn Monroe heels

"Oh don't you look a treat!"

"Thank you Trixie but I'm afraid all praise must be awarded to Chummy!"

I blushed and turned a deep shade of red much like Trixie's heels.

"Oh don't, the dress simply adds!" we all giggled, then Doctor Turner walked in, Tixie and I shielded Shelagh as we edged her behind the wall

"Oh hello Doctor Turner, um, what can we do for you?" I tried to stall as Trixie and Shelagh laughed quietly behind the wall

"well I was hoping to see my Fiancé?" He tried to see behind the wall but I stopped him with a quick movement of my broad shoulders

"Sorry No can do! We will be done in an hour!"

"Ok...Shelagh?" He called covering his eyes

"Yes?" She replied

"Meet me under the Bike shed at 4 o'clock! I have a surprise!"

"Ok...I love You!"

"I love you too!"

once he had left Trixie burst in absolute fits of laughter

"What?" Shelagh said she looked at the dress"Do I look too strange?"

"No, you two are like a pair of lovebirds, you really are!"

"Trixie you beast!" Trying my best to defend Shelagh "you look lovely!"

Once Trixie had recovered from her giggle fit we all sat with a hot cup of horlicks discussing the Bridesmaid Night

"I believe they refer to them as 'hen' nights these days." trust Trixie to know the gossip!

"I don't want anything big! I just want to stay here!"

"You can't stay here!" Trixie was shocked at the slight thought of no party,

"Well I for one think that's a brilliant idea!" I said, I alway hated parties!

"Fine we will throw a party here," you could easily tell when Trixie was glum!

"There had better be no psalm singing though! I hear Elvis is a big thing in the States and Mrs McDonald her Wireless and I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"We'll then it's settled!" Said Shelagh with a grin on her face

"Jolly good now who's for more Horlicks!"

* * *

Please Review Chums!

Love

Aimée

xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

It was nearly four,

The time had gone by so slowly,

I had dressed for the Occasion, eager to see my fiancé and his marvellous surprise. There had been many assumptions of what this surprise might be. I could not care for what it is as I am blessed to be marrying the man I love.

I had put on my best dress, it was yellow with pale white flowers embodied on it and I had a pale blue cardigan over the top which Sister Julienne had so kindly crocheted.

When the clock struck the hour, my legs felt weak after every step and my brain was puzzled by what his surprise could possibly be. I opened the door and there he was, in his brown suede shoes. I smiled, loving the sight of him check his watch frantically.

"Why hello, Doctor."

"Shelagh!"

"I am terribly sorry for earlier, Chummy and Trixie like to keep the dress under covers, till tomorrow that is."

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." I said as he took my hand and lead me out into the cool summers air

I turned to look behind me as I walked to see Chummy and Trixie trying to hide behind a curtain accompanied by Jenny, Cynthia and Jane. Sister Julienne was dusting her window which was highly irregular as she was meant to be in chapel. I waved at her and she beamed at me and shooed me away, I leant my head onto Patricks shoulder as we continued to walk towards this mysterious surprise.

"So what's the big surprise?"

"Walk this way madam and then you'll find out!"

I laughed, it was so unlike him to be this odd. We reached his house and walked inside. The dining room was light with a dozen candles and the table was scattered with roses.

"please sit!"

"Patrick!"

I was shocked, everything was so beautiful!

"Waiter!" He called, Perplexed at who it could be I turned round to see Timothy in his best suit with his fathers best black tie. The tie was so dreadfully long that it reached his ankles.

"What can I get madam?" he said putting on his best posh accent, what talent for such a wee boy!

"Timmy! Don't you look smart!"

"Thank you sister, as mush as I would love to talk with you," he winked at dad and continued to whisper to me"But dad has somewhere to take you later and I don't want to intrude!"

What a delightful boy, I can't wait for tomorrow when we can finally be a family.

"I would like a glass of water please sir" playing along with his act

"As would I Timmy!"

"OK so two waters can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Timothy." I kissed his cheek softly and he blushed a slight shade of pink as he walked out of the dining room,

"Patrick," I turned to him"Why all the secrecy?"

"So they can get ready!"

"They?"

"You'll see my love,, you'll see! Now let us enjoy this time as a family!"

* * *

Please Review!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Patrick's POV**

* * *

After a marvellous meal and a lovely family time, it was time to surprise Shelagh.

I'm not big on surprises but Trixie and Chummy had forced me into it and had been planning ever since the engagement had been announced. I walked her back to Nonnatus house which only after a few hours had been transformed into the perfect party.

A huge white banner lay across the doorway of Nonnatus with big bold letters sayings

'HAPPY ENGAGEMENT PATRICK AND SHELAGH' she gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth,

"Patrick it's wonderful!" She kissed me on the cheek

"Anything for you my dear, now act surprised or Trixie will have me killed!"

"You knew about this?"

"Maybe a little."

I reached for her hand and kissed her as I had done so many months before when I first realised how much I loved her,

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes," the happiness was shining through in her bright smile that beamed acros her face making her seem more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

We knocked on the door and were greeted by the midwives and nuns, the entire place had been decorated with balloons and other decorations, Sister Julienne walked towards us,

"I do hope you like it!"

"Oh sister! It's marvellous!" Shelagh exclaimed

"May god keep you safe in this happy time!"

"And you too!"

As the party went on we were congratulated by each of the midwives and the reluctant Sister Monica Joan who feared new changes were coming, We dismissed this as the poor nun was old and tired and wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Trixie and Jane danced for the whole night until there was a knock on the door,

Chummy went and got it and the rest of the guests went to inspect who it could be,

Hello?"

"Oh,Why Hello Chummy!"

"Reverend! How lovely to see you!"

Jane gasped and ran out of the room I couldn't understand why though. I turned round,

"Patrick, I have to go after Jane!"

"Ok, Is everything alright?"

"I will explain in due coarse, I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

NEED ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN GET SO KEEP WRITING! :) :D :) :D :D :) :D

love Aimée

xxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

Oh Jane!

I feel so terrible!

I pushed those two together and now look where it's got them,

I followed her as she fled through the corridors of Nonnatus and I thought i'd lost her till I heard a sobbing in the chapel and jane weeping on one of the chairs.

"Jane?"

"Whose there?"

"It's Shelagh..."

"Oh," She looked up her eyes red and wet with tears "Sorry"

"No Jane you have nothing to be sorry about, but why are you so upset?"

I walked over and sat next to her

"Here," I offered my handkerchief

"Thank you"

"What's the matter?"

"The reverend...I..." She broke down sobbing

"If I understand correctly, do you perhaps have feeling for the Reverend Jane?"

She nodded slightly

"When I was young i often dreamed of falling in love, I dreamt of weddings and starting a family and i did have one, till the war came then all I had left was my faith. I joined Nonnatus and eventually, I got everything back, granted it was never the same but I got my wish."

"But I'm not brave like you are Shelagh, you stood up to your feelings and now your about to marry the doctor."

"Jane, you are very brave"

"But what can I do?"

"What i did, tell him how you feel, don't let your bad emotions bring you down."

She stood up and sighed wiping her eyes

"Thank you Shelagh"

She walked towards the doors

That

Poor

Brave

Girl

...

* * *

Please Review!

More coming your way and add suggestions!

xxxxxx

Aimée

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Jane's POV**

* * *

Shelagh has been very good to me. She is a kind lady and I am glad that I can confide in her with my feelings. I'm not like other people, I was abandoned at five and left in the workhouse, I escaped with my brother where we went to Saint Gideon's.

My brother was called John, we were twins and inseparable. After living in harsh conditions for so long, we got pneumonia and John died... we were 7.

I grew up alone and silent in Saint Gideons, finding friendship in Jacob who was always very compassionate towards me. I would sit bolt upright in bed at night and scream about the nightmares of the streets, the workhouse and John. Jacob would come into my room and stoke my hair and tell me everything was alright.

I never experienced love before the reverend and most would be repelled by him, but he was so kind that my protective walls of silence crumbled every time I met his eyes.

But now it was time to prove to my friends and to myself that I was stronger than this.

I would chase what I wanted


	12. Chapter 12

_Please Review!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_I need loads more reviews so I'm counting on you guys!_

_Love Aimée_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**Sister Julienne's POV**

* * *

The Wedding Day

_(Finally It only took 12 Chapters!)_

* * *

It was a beautiful day,

Everything was ready and waiting,

And I was panicking like never before.

The Midwives were helping Shelagh get ready ( God Help her!)

Fred and Constable Noakes were in their Tuxedo's and look very smart as did Timmy who was also dressed in a suit and was ordering everyone and making sure everyone was in place.

"Fred! You can't finish off your mending you'll crease you suit!" He told him sharply

"Oh and Sister?" He called over to me

"yes Timothy is something wrong? Have I creased my habit?" I stood up straight and smoothed it with my hands

"No, you look fine but Trixie, Cynthia ,Chummy and Jenny are finished dressing Shelagh and want you opinion," he stretched up to me ear and whispered "She looks very beautiful!" and happily walked away

I carefully tip-toed down the tiles towards Shelagh's room where I heard them all exclaim and gasp,

Taking this opportunity I knocked twice and waited only to be met with a stern faced Trixie,

"Oh Sister Terribly sorry thought you were the Doctor!"

"Is it sister Julienne?" Shelagh called

"Yes!" she turned back to face me "Prepare to weep with happiness"

I walked in and surly enough I cried

She was absolutely beautiful.

Her hair had been twisted round and fell onto her shoulder with white flowers braided in.

Her dress was exquisite and made from white silk.

They had put lipstick and mascara on her , but not too much that you could tell.

She was like an angel...

"So...What do you think?" She asked

"Shelagh you look Stunning!"

"Thank you Sister but all credit, as I have said before, must go towards them"

"Don't be silly! We're your friends!" Jenny laughed

* * *

Once the entire church hall was filled with guests, which only included the Nuns and other friends normally from within Nonnatus it was time to start.

I signalled to the organist and the traditional Wedding march played as we walked arm in arm up the aisle as everyone stood and stared at her.

First we passed Fred, Dolly and her children

then as we continued we walked passed my Sisters, the entire set of Cubs who were saluting

At last we reached the end where I kissed her softly of the cheek and hugged her close

"Everything is going to be fine"

"Thank you, you've been most kind"

**"Shall we start?"** the vicar declared

"Yes lets!"

**"Do you Patrick Jonathan Turner take Shelagh Jessica Cassidy to be your lawfully wedded wife, In sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

"I do"

**"And Do you Shelagh Jessica Cassidy take Patrick Jonathan Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband, In sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

"I do"

**"Then with the power invested in me by the Lord almighty I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."**

_The midwives were squealing with excitement as the two had refused to kiss in front of them and now they were trapped, Fred was crying and the cubs and Timothy were pulling __faces at the thought of a kiss._

But I sat and cried, looking through the tears at my friend who become my daughter and the daughter that for the first time in her life was happy which is all I could ever ask for._  
_

They reached over and kissed each other softly on the lips.

Sister Monica Joan clapped which everyone else followed as the happy couple were lead outside to lead here new life.

"Well Done Shelagh I wish you all the Happiness in you new life."

"Thank you Sister"

"I brought you this as a wedding present and forgot to give it to you before."

she opened it up

"Oh my it's wonderful!"

"It had been my mother's she said that when I had a daughter then I should pass it down to her on the day of her wedding"

"Then Sister I can't take this, It's too precious!"

"You will Shelagh, you are the closest person to me and I think of you as a daughter"

She hugged my waist tightly as she cried into me

"Don't cry child"

"They are not tears of sadness Sister, they are tears of Joy"

* * *

Please Review!

Hope you liked it!

I need loads more reviews so I'm counting on you guy!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicated to Noémie to make her more interested in reading this Fanfiction!**

* * *

**Timothy POV**

* * *

I'm really really really really really happy!

The Wedding was perfect and i do take responsibility for that (with a bit of help from Dad and Sister Julienne.)

Mum was really beautiful and Dad looked so happy I nearly cried but I was with the cubs and didn't want to be a girl.

Also mum and Dad said that they are going to postpone their honeymoon till the summer holidays so they can take me with them!

It's going to be Awesome!

Dad says we will probably go to France even though his french is really bad!

Then again so is mine...

When he told Shelagh about if we went to France she was happy to say the least!

She kind of snogged Dad which was really gross though he didn't really seem to mind!

"Sorry Timmy you didn't have to see that!"

She blushed and ran over to open my now covered eyes

"Ok warn me next time!"

"Sure now what do you want for tea?"

"Please say no Fish and Chips!"

"No Fish and Chips! I have had to cook a large array of banquets for the people at Nonnatus so ask for anything and i can cook it! Sister Evangelina gave me loads of practise!"

She giggled and so did I, Dad came over and ruffled my hair

"How about we all help make one big special dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful! What do you say Timothy?"

"Yeah! Cool I want to learn how to cook but at school you have to be in the upper years to cook..."

"Well then by the time you in the upper years you'll be a master after a few cooking lessons!"

"Could we make Toad in the hole?"

"Of course, now why don't we walk down to the Carter Twins stall and by the vegetables?"

"Ok Bye Dad!"

"You not coming Patrick?"

"I'm sorry, I've just had an urgent call from the London, It's Jane."

"Oh no What ever's wrong?"

"Seems she was out in the cold too long and came don't with a fever and passed out, She's hit her head and lost a lot of blood."

"Timothy, why Don't we make Some Toad in the Hole for Jane as well?"

"Ok, I hope she gets better soon!"

"Me too Timmy, Me too"

I could see the sadness in her eyes as dad walked out the door and drove off. I could tell that she saw herself in Jane and Obviously the thought of her hurt made Shelagh very upset.

"Shall we go then?"

"Uh-huh"

"Good..."

**Please Review! **

**Love Aimee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jane's POV**

* * *

_When I woke up I was very afraid..._

_I'd spent the night out on my bike after what had happened_

_I cried on every street I passed_

_And then everything went black_

_...and I woke up here_

**EARLIER THAT EVENING AT THE RECEPTION...**

"Hello Reverend..."

"Jane! How lovely it is to see you again!"

"And you.."

"You look beautiful!"

I blushed heavily, no-one had ever complemented me on beauty before.

"Thank you and you look very smart yourself!"

"Wasn't the wedding marvellous! It reminds me of the time."

"Reverend," was I really going to do this? "Would you like to dance?"

He looked stunned and I was worried the answer might be no...

"Jane, that would be most kind"

"Trixie look!" Jenny had been chatting with Trixie when we walked over into the middle of the dance floor and started waltzing slowly to the beat

"Don't they look adorable!" Cynthia said as she joined them

"My seem like there might be another engagement on our hands soon!" Trixie gasped

"Yet no ring on mine!" Jenny looked down on her finger

"Soon enough Jenny, there'll be another Jimmy or another Gerald!" they giggled

"You beasts! Now stop it!"

The Reverend was so used to talking that the silence between us was awkward at first, but as the music played there seemed to be no need fore words.

When the party had ended we walked outside under the stars.

"You know my wife loves the stars!"

"Your wife?"

"Oh yes Dorothy! Have i not told you? She lives in Brighton with our two Sons, Jonathan and David."

"But I thought..."

"She's beautiful and you should see the boys! Marvellous lads, Religous and well mannered!"

"But you kissed me!" Oh did I really just shout that out?

"Yes, about that...You see Jane, you're a very beautiful woman, like my Dorothy, I was missing home and I needed some love so I fell for you. I felt awful and spent all this time in prayer. But I can't leave my family for you Jane.."

"But...I...Love you!"

"A reverend cheating is a sin and a bad example for the people of his church...I'm going back to Brighton tonight!"

"Reverend..."

"Goodbye Jane"

* * *

This Chapter may not be how you would expect Jane but it is a chapter to show her true feelings!

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Aimée**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DEDICATED TO NOÉMIE BECAUSE SHE BOTHERED TO READ MY FANFICTION!**

**YAY BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**LOVE YOU NOZZIE!**

* * *

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

Jane was soon released from the London but was sent to bed for immediate rest

"Now I know how you must have felt Shelagh"

"it does get boring doesn't it!"

"more so every day!"

"It all contributes and soon you'll be up and about like no body's business"

"yes.."

"Jane? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"you get your rest now... I bring up some more horlicks later!"

"Thank you Shelagh!"

She settled down into the covers and I couldn't help but feel pity towards her as I knew there was something troubling her and the boring days of rest will tire her immensely over the next few days.

oh no!

I was late for picking Timothy up from Cubs!

Patricks lateness has certainly taken its toll on me and my daily rounds!

luckily I managed to get there in time but to met by a stern looking boy looking up at me with crossed arms

"You were nearly late weren't you!"

"How could you possibly know Detective Turner!"

"Well," he smiled slyly "you face is red so you ran here, your breathing is fast to support the previous statement or that you were panicking and also you're written must pick Timmy up at 1:15"

"What's wrong with picking you up at 1:15?"

"it's 1:20 your five minutes later than you said you were going to be!"

"I'm sorry! Tell you what you need!"

"What?"

"A nice chocolate Ice. Cream?"

"awesome!"

"Come on let's go!"

We walked hand in hand to the park in which to buy the largest Ice cream physically possible and eat it before Patrick came home from his rounds!

oh what a day!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY CHUMS

LOVE AIMÉE

XXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Timothy POV **

* * *

This was the Big one

I had spent 250 days waiting for this

I could not afford to miss this

It was school around 3:30 pm

Every child was on the edge of there seats

I was off my seat

I had fallen ont he floor with excitement

"Timothy Turner! Get up this instance!"

"Yes Miss..."

"Summer doesnsat tart for another 30 seconds which gives you enough time to write down your homework!"

The whole class groaned

Until it happened

A single sound that would turn a disciplined class into chaos

We heard the end of school bell

Never in the history of mankind has anyone raced out of a door so fast before

I sprinted so fast I couldn't see me defeat because I was just a blur

Shelagh and Dad were waiting for me at the door suitcases in hands

"What took you Timmy?" Dad asked smiling

"Miss Damerson was being stupid again!"

"Timothy Turner speak more respectfully of Miss Damerson!"

"Patrick!"

"What he needs to learn!"

"He didn't want to make us late for our honeymoon you can't hold him against that!"

"Fine! But Timothy next time don't be so rude!"

"Yesssssss now come on!"

"Patrick have you got the tickets?"

"Yes!"

"Suitcases?"

"In your hands?"

"Timothy?"

"Shelagh he's right here...Timothy?"

"Dad I'm over here hurry up! We'll miss the train!"

On we went on our adventure to the mystical land of France!

* * *

Hello Noémie

I have had a habit now of writing to you through my chapters

dont ask why you know what I'm like

Thank you for being so kind and keeping me sane as I write this as without you a few purple dinosaurs would've appeared inthe middle of Poplar

Anyway...

Hope you liked this chapter if so as I'm probably next to you in form as we read this simply smile and put your thumbs up if you enjoyed it!

Thanks for being Awesome and the best friend I could ask for!

Aimée

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

We had Finally arrived in France after a very long boat Journey and several car trips.

Timothy was a dear and never once complained, Apparently he is writing a book so he spent many long hours scribbling away at his notepad.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Timothy?"

"You know my book?"

"Yes?"

"Can I read you it, only I want you to know what you think of the plot?"

"That sounds wonderful I've been dying to know what you've been writing!"

"Ok, Once in a quiet part of London there lived a very nice Doctor. The Doctor had an amazing and talented son,"

He beamed and looked up at me, I smiled back at him...

"But the son and the Doctor were very sad because the sons mummy had died...But one day the Doctor and the son moved to another part of London where they met a beautiful lady who the Doctor loved very much. Unfortunately the pretty Lady couldn't love the Doctor because she was married to God. The Doctor loved the lady more and more and every time he met her he would come back home and smoke and cry."

I looked up at Patrick who was driving and blushing heavily

"Anyway...One day the Lady got very sick and the Doctor had to check up on her and she was very ill indeed. She had to go to a special hospital called a san-a-tor-ri-um and she stayed there for many months and the Doctor would sit in his car for ages and just stare because he was so worried about her."

Patrick was very red at this point and I giggled quietly

"But then after ages and ages the Pretty lady got better again, she went out of the hospital and the Doctor and his son chased after her but she got lost. The Doctor drove for hours looking for her until finally the son saw her in the fog and they stopped. The lady wasn't married to God anymore and could love the Doctor instead and they drove back home. The Doctor asked his son to write a message to the Lady in the wrapping of this present for her, he did and when they came back the said they were going to be married."

I took Timmy's hand and kissed it as he kept talking

"The Son was so happy to have a mummy again, especially one that he loved so much. Once they had gotten married they went on a big holiday with their son and they lived happily ever after."

"Timothy Turner that was a beautiful story!"

"I knew you'd like it!"

"And in perfect timing I do believe we have arrived!"

We pulled up to this old cottage and farmhouse, it was so amazing.

It was right next to a river were several families were fishing,

"Patrick! It's beautiful!"

"Anything for you Shelagh!"

We kissed for what felt like a lifetime whilst Timothy pulled faces behind us

"URGH! Can We go and unpack now!"

"Yes!"

"Cool" He sprinted outside

"Timothy wait!"

What a holiday this would be!

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**TO NOÉMIE**

**I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY A FEW THINGS THAT I KNOW WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH!**

**'I KNOW YOU SO LITTLE BUT I COULDN'T BE MORE CERTAIN,'**

**'I AM DEFIN-COMPLETELY CERTAIN!'**

**'SHELAGH!'**

**'PATRICK!'**

**OPA GANGNAM STYLE IN LONDON LOL!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**AIMÉE**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**TO TEMI**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**PLEASE** **REVEIW**!

**LOVE** **AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shelagh** **POV**

* * *

Ok

This is going to be to the point

I have been sick every morning for the past week

I'm late

And as an experienced midwife I can imagine what the matter is

Obviously I'm over joyed, there is nothing more I could wish for than being a mother

It's just...Patrick...

I mean it's been a three months since we were married and I can't say that he's made an honest woman of me!

My main problem is his reaction

What if he doesn't want another child?

What if Timothy feels replaced?

What if its too soon?

What if somethings wrong with the baby?

What if I'm not even pregnant?

How to tell him?

I have no motherly instinct,

My mother died when I was so young and I can't imagine that sister Juliennne wil have any advice on how to bring up a child.

God please help me!

**Lord** **let** **me** **walk** **with** **You**  
**Although** **my** **steps** **are** **small**  
**Stay** **beside**, **hold** **my** **hand**  
**And** **never** **let** **me** **fall**.  
**Amen**.

* * *

Noemie your wish has come true !

Yes she is pregnant!

AHHHHH SPOILERS TO VIEWERS!

Anyway I'm now officially Awesome and basically all hail me!

Love Aimée

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Patrick's POV**

* * *

Oh Joy!

Oh God Thank you!

Yesterday I heard the most marvellous news I could ever get, Shelagh's expecting!

I have delivered so many babies over the years, It is a miraculous occasion, but the news that I too can have this opportunity not once but twice!

God has surely looked down on me and Shelagh!

My head is just filled with excitement and baby names and nursery themes, Oh my!

We sat down and I started crying but we don't need to go into that...

We decided that Timothy should know straight away, it is only fair that he should know

If its a girl I love the name Lucy or Emily or Caroline or Mary!

If its a boy then either William or Thomas or Lucas...

Overall I am extremely flustered and I think I need a few more days to react like a sane man towards this.

Shelagh I do hope that the baby has your beauty!

* * *

Sorry I know very short chapter but as I have written three chapters today I think its only fair that this one isn't exactly a Novel!

Anyway!

Please Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

** Why Hello Noemie!**

**Mwahahahahahaaha**

**Suspense! I love the power over you when I am writing the story!**

**Byeeeeeee**

**love Aimée**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

The Church hall was full of ladies with large protruding bellies all glowing with the wonders of pregnancy and as every person came close to me, my hand flew to my stomach protectively. I sat down when Jenny came over, which was just what I needed...

"Hello Shelagh!"

"Hello Jenny."

"Isn't it your day off?"

"Yes it is,"

"Well..Why are you here then?"

"Same as all the others here.."

"But...Oh my goodness! Shelagh thats marvellous!"

"Thank you but I'm not certain, thats kind of the reason that I'm here!"

"Well I'm sure we can squeeze you in first! If you'd like to come this wa-"

"No Thank you Nurse Lee, I will wait!"

"Are you sure?"

"No special treatment required i assure you!"

"Ok, Call if you need any help."

"I will thank you!"

I took a seat next to Sister Monica-Joan

"Ah the angel so appeared to the lowly Shepherd and brought great news!"

"Hello sister!"

"Behold, children are a heritage from the Lord, the fruit of the womb a reward. Like arrows in the hand of a warrior are the children of one's youth!"

"Yes Sister, they are aren't they!"

"And I see that thy womb is also full like the goblet that the Lord pours to each of us!"

"Sister, my business is to be kept personal though on this occasion, you may be correct in your readings."

"Oh Joyful tidings! May God keep you and your fruit safe my child!"

She wandered off eating jelly babies and handing them to each of the children she passed

"Shelagh Turner?" Jenny called

I was the only one left apart from the midwives and I stood up slowly and walked over to her only to be stopped by Trixie

"I'm sorry, but what on earth are you doing here?"

"Trixie please don't make this any more awkward for me than it already is!"

"Oh My god!"

"Still an ex-nun Trixie!"

"Oh sorry Shelagh, but really that is amazing news!"

"Thank you but i'm not certain yet!"

"Oh of coarse i will be awaiting the news outside!"

I walked behind the curtain and was examined

"So?"

Trixie asked eagerly

I turned to Jenny who was nodding to Trixie

"Oh thats amazing!" she hugged me tight!

"We'd better be godmothers!"

"Of coarse but I had better go tell Patrick first!"

"Of coarse!"

They both squealed as I walked towards the door

"Oh Shelagh?"

"Yes?"

"can we tell anyone yet?"

"Tomorrow we will come round to Nonnatus and then yes...you can tell them!"

I left silently with a large grin on my face

Motherhood here I come!

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love Aimee!**

**xxxxxxxxxx **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sister Julienne POV**

* * *

I was very surprised when I heard that Shelagh had some news for me,

I couldn't for the life of me think what it was,

"Hello Sister!"

"Shelagh how are you?"

"very well"

"My child your glowing!"

"Thank you!" She blushed

"please Shelagh take a seat!"

Patrick, Shelagh and I sat down and were soon joined by Nurses Franklin,Lee and Miller and also Sister Monica-Joan they were all suspiciously grinning...

"What is it you must tell us?"

Doctor Turner turned to me and started to slowly explain

"Well...Shelagh and I have had suspicions for about a week now and fortunately Shelagh confirmed them yesterday...Well We seem to be having a baby!"

"Oh my that is Wonderful!" I cried a single tear of happiness

"Sister, Please we would love you to be the baby's grandmother?"

"Oh Shelagh I would love that!" The tears were pouring now

"Oh Sister don't start or you'll get us all going!" Trixie soon replied which immediantly made me wipe the tears of joy from my cheeks and compose myself.

"So do you have any Idea's for names?" Jenny asked excitedly

"Well Patrick likes the names Emily,Caroline,Lucas and William, I have to say I am fond of the name William and I am growing to like th ename Caroline."

"They're beautiful names for a beautiful child!" Cynthia added quickly

"I am so glad that you're happy Sister!" Shelagh laughed happily

"Shelagh I don't think I could ever be more so in my life!"

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW!

LOVE AIMÉE

XXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Timothy POV**

* * *

I have to be honest I am extremely excited to have a younger brother or sister!

Mum's getting really sick though and that makes me sad...

But the prospect of having a sibling to play with always makes me smile.

I got to paint the nursery yesterday! I painted it yellow and we put a white crib inside with my old bookshelf which was now stuffed full of kind gifts from neighbours.

I saved up for a month and bought a beautiful teddy bear I saw in the toy shop and now that sits inside the crib.

When the baby's born I know that I can't play with it for another couple of years but I'm willing to wait!

Jonathan from Cubs says that you can get really jealous and be left alone for weeks, but he's a weirdo anyway and I wouldn't be jealous of something I love so much.

I can't wait till its born!

I really want a baby sister!

But I would love a brother as well!

Dad is getting really annoying though and spends a lot of the time talking to the bump and it's not just me, Mum says he spends hours and she can't get to sleep.

The family has changed a lot and I have to saw I have been so much happier now it has!

I have everything I could ever ask for!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Aimée**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

After my fifth month I had to start planning maternity leave, I couldn't stand the thoughtof not being at work but unfortunaly as the bump grew so did the pressure and the tiredness.

But overall all the years of delivering the babies fo poplar nothing could have quite prepared me for the news I got last week...

* * *

"Well Shelagh you look very well!"

"Thank you Jenny!"

I sat on the bed and lifted my blouse

"Well you have certainly grown since I last saw you!"

"Yes, It is a rather large bump I have to say!"

"Any problems or queries though I'm sure you can answer them in your sleep!"

"Well, I have...lets say I am having worries about an aspect."

"Yes?"

"Well, it is a rather large bump and I have felt stranger recently, Could you check for anything?"

"Shelagh thats my job!"

She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to the baby's heartbeat

"Well now we know why your so large!"

"What! Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite! Mrs Turner I am very pleased to inform you that you are expecting twins!"

"Twins!"

My Goodness! Twins!

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty certain!"

"Oh God!"

"Congratulations Shelagh!"

"Thank you... I guess!"

The shock hadn't finished going through my system, Twins...Twins!

"I think you should probably tell Dr Turner!"

"Who called?" Patrick poked his head round the corner

"Just the Man!"

"Hello Sweetheart!" He kissed me lightly and placed a hand on my belly

"Shelagh has something to tell you!"

"Yes!"

"Well?"

"Jenny would you be so kind as you give us a minute?"

"Of course!"

She left quickly

"Well?"

"PAtrick don't freak out!"

"What! Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Well What?"

"We're having twins!"

And that is when he fainted!

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**  
**LOVE AIMEE**  
**XXXXXXXXXX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Patrick POV**

* * *

**Ok...**

**I am an experienced doctor...**

**I have helped with numerous births and have delivered news to parents nearly everyday...**

**I can honestly say I've never fainted...**

**I can't see Shelagh or the midwives will let me forget this...**

**...EVER.**

**After I had...'Woken' I was in a kind of shock...**

**It was awkward to say the least...**

**I was so happy...**

**But God was I terrified...**

**Twins...**

**What if something goes wrong?**

**Twins...**

**What if they hate me?**

**Twins...**

* * *

"Patrick?" Shelagh spoke softly

"Twins..."

"Yes honey, twins!"

"Oh God!"

"Please say your happy?"

"I'm Ecstatic!" I stood up only to fall back down onto the bed

"Careful dear"

"We have to tell Timmy the good news!"

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"he knows!"

"How?"

"You've been out for half an hour now!"

"Serious?"

"You banged your head as you fell and got knocked out!"

"God..."

"Come on! Lets go!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**HELLO NOZZIE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IT MAKES YOU LAUGH!**

**BYEEEEEEE**

**FOXY**

**X**


	25. Chapter 25

**DEDICATED TO NOZZIE!**

**:) WUV U :)**

**X**

* * *

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

I woke up in my seventh month of pregnancy in Hospital,

I had been delivering the Hamilton's baby,

She was screaming and in a lot of pain...

The father walked in and punched me,

I fell to the floor hitting my stomach...

... The babies weren't moving...

* * *

The part of my stomach that had been hit was the smaller baby's head,

The doctor's said it could have brain damage or could be stillborn...

The other baby was fine and healthy,

But it was a possibility that it would not be born a twin.

I can't wait another two months to find out that my baby is dead,

I just can't...

I spent hours praying,

maybe it was God's way of punishing me...

I just don't know...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Patrick POV**

* * *

"I'm so terribly sorry Mr and Mrs turner but unfortunately it's almost certain that this fall has had an affect on the baby."

"Patrick?"

I couldn't speak

"Patrick!"

I was in shock

"Listen to me!"

A single tear rolled down her angelic face

No one of such beauty should ever be treated like this

I had to pull myself together

"Excuse me?" I called to the doctor

"Yes?"

"Listen here! My wife and I have been delivering children for the past ten years, we have delivered babies with Spina Bifida and Other horrid life threatening things. We do everything we can for those children! And God if you don't deliver this baby with the least amount of harm to it then you will have me to answer to!"

Shelagh was crying and hiding her face with her hands

"Look don't you think she deserves the best?" I asked

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you baby's are the healthiest they can be..."

He left quickly

"Come on Shelagh, We don't need these poxy Doctors! You've got me..."

I kissed her and cradled her as the tears gradually stopped flowing from her clear blue eyes

"Then lets go..."

"What?"

"Patrick, lets just leave!"

"Shelagh!"

"You said so yourself the 'poxy' doctors and .."

"What about the babies!"

"WHat?"

"The pressure you could put on them by being moved!"

"I am not staying here another second!"

"But..."

"Babies or not, It is my body and I decide what to do!"

"Fine..." I pulled her to a wheelchair

"Thank you!"

"God, I hope they don't have your stubbiness!"

"I am not stubborn! I'm just determined!" She looked up and smiled

Everything was going to be fine

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

It was early morning when contractions started,

Only about 3 am,

I waited until Timothy had gone to school and Patrick had gone to work before I called jenny in a state of panic

"Nonnatus House, Midiwfe speaking?"

"Jenny?"

"Shelagh anything the matter?"  
"Well I'm in labour so does that count?"

"OH god!" she called down the phone"Sister Julienne grab your coat!"

I sat calmly breathing through the contractions as I had told so many mothers before me,

Then there was a knock on the door,

I strained to get up and quickly doubled over as a stronger contraction came,

"IT'S OPEN!" I called hoping they would hear me

"Shelagh?"

"PATRICK!"

"WHat's wrong?"

"Why are you home?"

"I left my coat behind, what's wrong?"

"Shelagh?" Jenny and Sister Julienne called from behind him

"Your in Labour!" Patrick shouted

"Yes now shut up and go to work!" I snapped

"I am not going to work! I will not miss the birth of my children!"

"If you think your going to be in there you've got another thing coming!"

"Well he could hold your hand?" Sister piped up

I looked at her betrayed till another contraction came

"Onto the bed!" Jenny helped me up

"Urgh!" I groaned with exasperation

"Right Shelagh I would say you are about 8 centimetres! Little ones aren't waiting around!"

"Please say I can start pushing!"

"No wait another couple of contractions and then you can!"

"It think I prefer telling the mothers what to do!"

"We all do now keep breathing slowly!"

About 10 minutes passed and each contraction got larger and stronger

"Right Shelagh you can start pushing now."

"Thank God!"

"Shelagh!" Parick stared at me

"Look I'm in labour, ex-nun or not I am in pain!"

after about 5 minutes of pushing a large cry entered the room

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!" Jenny passed her to me but before I could take her another contraction came

"Ah!" I cried as the pain swept through me, weakening me...

"Patrick, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can and you will!"

"No I can't!"

"So scottish!" He kissed my forehead

"Fine..." I gave in to him

"Ready one last push shelagh and then its all over!"

Finally another shriek filled the air at which Patrick and I cried over the moon that indeed the Turners had just given birth

To twins...

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

** DEDICATED TO NOEMIE SO SHE HAS SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN SHE GETS BACK FROM FRANCE!**

**WUV U!**

**FROM AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sister Julienne POV**

**There are people on this world that are born to be brave,**

**some choose to be brave,**

**and some have to be brave...**

**It was a long labour, **

**but it had the most marvellous of outcomes,**

**Because at 11:45 am Shelagh Turner gave birth to a daughter,**

**Caroline Lucy Turner**

**And at 11:57 Shelagh gave birth to a son,**

**Lucas William Turner**

**And I have to say out of all the many births I have helped and witnessed, **

**None of the babies born could ever be as beautiful as them.**

* * *

Caroline is a spitting image of her mother,

She has golden blonde hair,

and Crystal blue eyes,

But she has her Fathers smile

She was born first and was so tiny and pale,

She cried but was soon quiet as she was put in her fathers arms

* * *

Lucas is a real mixture of both parents and I can see him looking much like Timothy when he grows up,

He has golden brown hair,

and brown eyes,

He has his mothers smile

Lucas was born second,

He was larger and a healthier colour than Caroline,

He cried and cried until he was placed next to his sister and the room hushed...

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW**  
**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shelagh's POV**

* * *

**I have never experienced a love and bond so strong than that between this family,**

**When I look at my babies,**

**I can't imagine that just over a year ago I was a nun.**

**If I had not been given the courage by all my friends I would still be in a convent.**

**And now I have Caroline and Lucas,**

**I can't think of a life without them.**

* * *

**Blessed are you, Lord God  
Blessed are you for ever.  
Holy is your name:  
Blessed are you for ever.  
Great is your mercy for your people:  
Blessed are you for ever.**

Amen

* * *

Patricka and I walked slowly towards the red door of Nonnatus house,

I had Caroline

Patrick had Lucas

And Timothy was at school

Before I could knock on the door, it opened to reveal Trixie,

"You get in here now!"

"Trixie be quiet!"

"Oh My Goodness! She's beautiful!"

Patrick stepped out from behind me

"Oh this little fella isn't that bad either!"

Trixie squealed and called down the corridor for Chummy, Jane, Jenny and Cynthia they all came crowding round us...

"Well let the poor people in!" Sister Evangelina called from behind them

We walked slowly into the living room where everyone sat round us and cooed at the babies

"So what have you called them?" Cynthia asked

"Well this Is Caroline" I said proudly

"And this little man is Lucas!" I continued

"They are adorable!"

"And so much like their parents!"

"Does Timothy know the good news yet?"

I sighed

"No, he stayed over last night at a friends house and is coming home tonight so he'l get a nasty shock!"

"Not a nasty one surely!" Sister Evangelina called form the kitchen

"Will you be so kind as to bring in some lat loaf Sister?" Jenny called "Would you like an Shelagh?"

"No thank you I am trying to lose this baby fat!"

I looked at my now slightly more rounded stomach in disgust

"You look fine!" Patrick kissed me which made the midwives giggle slightly

"Thank You, But I will still pass!"

"More For me!" Sister called again

I Looked at all the midwives and then at my children and husband

Life had really worked out for me,

Blessed are you, Lord God:  
Blessed are you for ever.  
Holy is your name:  
Blessed are you for ever.  
Great is your mercy for your people:  
Blessed are you for ever.

Amen

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**ONCE AGAIN DEDICATED TO NOÉMIE WHO IS STILL IN FRANCE SO I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF 'HOPEFULLY' TRANSLATING IT INTO FRENCH!**

**ENJOY!**

**AND I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR GRAMMATICAL COMPLAINTS!**

* * *

_Shelagh POV_

* * *

Je n'ai jamais connu un amour et lien si forte que celle entre cette famille,

Quand je regarde mes bébés,

Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un peu plus d'un an, j'ai été une religieuse.

Si je n'avais pas eu le courage de tous mes amis, je serais encore dans un couvent.

Et maintenant, j'ai Caroline et Lucas,

Je ne peux pas penser à une vie sans eux.

Béni sois-tu, Seigneur, Dieu  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.  
Saint est votre nom:  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.  
Grande est ta miséricorde pour votre peuple:  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.

Amen

-Patrick et moi avons marché lentement vers la porte rouge du Nonnatus maison,

J'ai eu Caroline

Patrick Lucas avait

Et Timothée était à l'école

Avant que je puisse frapper à la porte, l'ouvrit pour révéler Trixie,

"Vous obtenez ici maintenant!"

"Trixie be quiet!"

"Oh mon Dieu! Elle est belle!"

Patrick sortit de derrière moi

"Oh, ce petit gars est pas mal non plus!"

Trixie criaient et a appelé le couloir pour Chummy, Jane, Jenny et Cynthia ils se pressaient autour de nous ...

"Eh bien, laissez les pauvres gens dedans!" Sœur Evangelina appelé derrière eux

Nous marchions lentement vers le salon où tout le monde assis autour de nous et roucoulaient sur les bébés

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous les appelez?" Cynthia a demandé

"Eh bien, c'est Caroline" J'ai dit fièrement

"Et ce petit homme est Lucas!" J'ai continué

"Ils sont adorables!"

"Et bien comme leurs parents!"

"Est-ce que Timothy savez les bonnes nouvelles encore?"

Je soupirai

"Non, il est resté toute la nuit dernière chez un ami et rentre à la maison ce soir pour he'l obtenir une mauvaise surprise!"

"Pas un méchant sûrement!" Sœur Evangelina appelé former la cuisine

«Voulez-vous avoir la gentillesse de mettre un peu de pain Sœur lat?" Jenny appelé «Voulez-vous un Shelagh?"

"Non merci, je suis en train de perdre cette graisse de bébé!"

J'ai regardé mon ventre maintenant légèrement plus arrondie dans le dégoût

"Vous avez l'air très bien!" Patrick m'a embrassé qui a fait le rire des sages-femmes légèrement

«Merci, mais je vais encore passer!"

«Plus pour moi!" Sœur appelé à nouveau

J'ai regardé toutes les sages-femmes et à mes enfants et mon mari

La vie était vraiment fonctionné pour moi,

Béni sois-tu, Seigneur Dieu:  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.  
Saint est votre nom:  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.  
Grande est ta miséricorde pour votre peuple:  
Béni sois-tu pour toujours.

Amen


	30. Chapter 30

**Sister Julienne POV**

* * *

Life is a gift

It is a miracle

Something that must be protected and treasured

It is magic in the greatest sense

Something that no one could ever dream of imagining

Yet it goes so easily

And when it is gone the decision Is final

There are no second chances

You have your chance and if you're sensible

If your good

King

Gentle

Compassionate

Understanding

Then you will take the opportunity

No matter how small or how big the possibility is that you may or may not succeed

The fact that you have been given the chance to live is inevitable

And is quite literally a once in a life time opportunity

Some aren't as lucky

They have a soul

But no essence in which to live

For it is one thing to be born

But it is another to live

And to live to its full capacity

Taking risks and failures in your stride

And modestly patting your self on the back

When you succeed at an achievement

And the shedding of a tear when your parents look at you with admiration

Knowing that you have lead your life right

Not perfect

Not simple

But in the best way you can

Life is full of independence

And struggle

It's times of hardships and woes

But it is full of pleasures and wishes

And kisses and laughter

And simple things that make the mind whirr

Life is beautiful

Live it to till its full.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY CHUMS!

MORE CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY VERY SOON

LEAVE A SUGGESTION!

LOVE AIMÉE

XXXXXXXXXX

**AS EVER DEDICATED TO MY GREATEST EVER FRIEND NOÉMIE WHO I HOPE IS SOAKING UP THE SUN IN FRANCE WHILE I AM LIVING THE WET RAINY DREAM HERE IN ENGLAND!**

**LOVE U NOZZIE**

**;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Timothy POV**

* * *

I had stayed at Aaron's house overnight,

I couldn't wait to see mum and dad again,

I walked up to Nonnatus to see dad's car there and I couldn't understand why...

"DAD?MUM?" I called through the cold, tiled corridors.

There was no sign of them till I reached the Living room

"Mum?" I called as I saw her head above the back of the coach

"Timothy! Come here!" She was whispering

I walked slowly over towards her and saw two bundles in her arms

"Mum!" I looked at her now flat stomach

"Would you like to say hello?"

I nodded so hard my head would've fallen off

"This is Caroline..." She presented me with my baby sister, so delicate and small.

"...And this is Lucas!" She showed me my brother, he was larger but just as perfect as his twin.

"But..but..I only got them one present!"

I handed over what I had spent so long saving for

"Oh Timmy!"

It was a silver ( Well almost silver!) locket with a picture of Mum, dad and I in one half and a note in the other

"Say, what's this?" Dad took out the note carefully and read it out loud

_**Dear My baby brother or sister,**_

_**I have waited so long to see you. I can't wait till you're old enough to play with me! **_

_**I Just want you to know that I will always love you, so fill the final piece of this family...**_

_**All my Love forever**_

_**Your Big brother**_

_**Timothy**_

"Mum?"

She was crying

"I'm sorry mum have I made you sad?"

"Timothy Turner you come here right now!"

I walked over to her and she kissed me hard on my forehead

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Little bit." I smiled at her

"You are the best stepson in the world!"

**Stepson?**

"Thanks...Shelagh.." I gulped and walked off towards the kitchen to make some tea

**Stepson?**

**It had never occurred to me that I wasn't actually her son...**

**But now she had her own son...**

**I wasn't jealous!**

**But now she has her own son...**

**So where does that leave me?**

**Do I get my own mum?**

**No**

**No**

**NO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't**

**I will never be her son**

**And she will never be my mum**

**No matter how much I want her to be**

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO NOÉMIE FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

"Patrick!"

I looked up at him with sad tears now fresh in my eyes

"I think we had better go.." Patrick said and looked to Sister Julienne who nodded softly at us

"Timmy?" But he didn't come

"Maybe, Timothy would like to stay the night here?"

"I don't know sister..."

"Shelagh, Maybe it would be best? Thank you sister!"

We walked out the door quickly and I broke down

"Patrick!"

"Oh Shelagh..."

"He hasn't called me Shelagh since our wedding day! It's been a year!"

"He has to realise that he isn't your son!"

I looked at him

"How can you say that?"

"But Shelagh!"

"NO! Timothy is as much a son to me as Lucas is to you!"

"Then why did you call him your stepson?"

Then I slapped him

"Because I can't call him my favourite son anymore!"

"Why the hell did you slap me?"

"You had no right to say that!"

"If you love Timothy so much then accept him as your son and don't take it out on me!"

I passed Caroline to him and walked off

"Shelagh where are you going?"

"I need a walk..."

"Come back!"

"Patrick please just let me go..."

**And so I walked off...**

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW

LOVE AIMÉE

XXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

**Sister Julienne POV**

* * *

"Timothy?"

He was lying on Shelagh's bed crying

"Timothy..."

"Dad was rude to her"

"Pardon?"

"Outside, I saw out the window.."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so she slapped him.."

"Oh!"

It was surprising that such a shy and loving person like Shelagh could be so feisty!

"I'm not her son"

"You are as much her son as your brother is now don't think like that!"

"But I'm not!"

Sister Evangelina walked in

"Timothy snap out of it! It's common for older siblings to feel jealous!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sister please!" I looked up at her she seemed to understand

"I want to be her son, but I'm not. I thought that I was, I convinced myself... But now I realise I'm just something that came with the package."

"I see.."

"No you don't!"

"Shelagh loves you very much! If she could make you her son she would do it within an instant!"

"No she wouldn't!"

"Yes she would Timothy.."

"Look, I have lost one mum already... I thought I had her back...but then I lost her again"

"Timothy walk with me.."

I took him hand and walked him to the chapel where we sat next to each other

"At this point in time, young man, I think we must call upon God to truly answer to your troubles!"

He bowed his head and clasped his hands together

**"Dear God, Please forgive me for being bad to Dad and Shelagh..."**

As he said her name tears formed in his eyes

**"..Please don't punish me and take her away..."**

I placed my hand on his head

**"...I love her too much."**

I cried a small tear at the hurt and pain of this boy, that has experienced so much grief from such a young age

**"Amen"** We said together

He laid his head on my lap as I sang hymns to him softly rocking him to sleep

* * *

_**Sleep on, belovèd, sleep,**_  
_**and take thy rest;**_  
_**Lay down thy head**_  
_**upon the Savior's breast;**_  
_**We love thee well,**_  
_**but Jesus loves thee best—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Calm is thy slumber**_  
_**as an infant's sleep;**_  
_**But thou shalt wake no more**_  
_**to toil and weep;**_  
_**Thine is a perfect rest,**_  
_**secure and deep—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Until the shadows**_  
_**from this earth are cast,**_  
_**Until He gathers**_  
_**in His sheaves at last;**_  
_**Until the twilight gloom**_  
_**be over past—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Until the Easter**_  
_**glory lights the skies,**_  
_**Until the dead in Jesus shall arise,**_  
_**And He shall come,**_  
_**but not in lowly guise—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Until, made beautiful**_  
_**by love divine,**_  
_**Thou, in the likeness**_  
_**of thy Lord shalt shine,**_  
_**And He shall bring**_  
_**that golden crown of thine—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Only "Good night,"**_  
_**belovèd—not "farewell!"**_  
_**A little while,**_  
_**and all His saints shall dwell**_  
_**In hallowed unison indivisible—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

_**Until we meet again**_  
_**before His throne,**_  
_**Clothed in the spotless robe**_  
_**He gives His own,**_  
_**Until we know**_  
_**even as we are known—**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_  
_**Good night!**_

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

**It was cold and dark**

**I couldn't see where I was or where I was going to**

**my head was filled with rage and anger**

**and Timothy...**

**Oh why couldn't he see that i have been through the same thing!**

**I couldn't accept my stepmother**

**I love him like a son**

**I wish he was my son**

**But when I do I'm suddenly filled with guilt knowing that his mother is looking down on him**

**I thought he loved me?**

**I thought we were a family?**

**It's all my fault...**

* * *

"Shelagh?" Patrick called

I gave no answer

"Shelagh? Are you out there?"

Still I hid and gave no reply

I heard his footsteps come closer

"Shelagh is that you?"

I pretended to sleep and he turned my head slightly

"Shelagh! Thank God!"

He placed his arms around me and lifted me up

"I'm so sorry Shelagh!"

I whispered softly in his ear

"I'm sorry too..."

He carried me home and placed me on the sofa

"You have a temperature!" He said placing his hand on my forehead

"I'm fine!" I replied batting his hand away defensivly

"What on earth did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know.."

"You must of!"

"Well I slapped you and then I just walked and I kept walking..."

"Yes about that!"

He turned his cheek into the light to show a small but obvious bruise

"Patrick! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!"

"No really I am so sorry!"

I couldn't believe i had it in me to slap anyone let alone him

"I love you Patrick, I'm sorry I can't be a good mother to Timothy..."

"I wouldn't have anyone else Shelagh!"

Just then Timothy burst through the door

"Timothy?"

The Sister Julienne ran through panting vigorously and bent over with exhaustion

"He...Wanted...To..See..You!"

She collapsed on the sofa

"Timothy, I'm so-"

I was cut off when he ran up to me and hugged my waist tighter than ever before

"I Love you Mum please don't leave me!"

"Timothy! I will never leave you!"

"Please can I be your son? Not your stepson...Just your son..."

"Timothy Turner," I knelt dow in front of him "You were my son from the moment I said 'I do'!"

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW!  
LOVE AIMEÉ

XXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU LIKE IT NOZZIE!


	35. Chapter 35

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

"Patrick?"

"Yes?" He murmured from his pillow

"We'll be late! Wake up!"

"I don't want to! Five more minutes?"

"Come on Patrick!" I shook him violently

"Ok Ok!" He sat up and groaned

"I've laid out all your clothes ok!"

"mmmmm"

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Timothy's class assembly!"

"What assembly?"

"Oh for heavens sake he's only been talking about it all week!"

"Oh! I wasn't really paying attention!"

I threw on my uniform

"Damn!"

"What?"

"My Dress is torn!"

"Which dress?"

"My flower print one!"

"Isn't their another dress you could wear?"

"I guess but I love this one! I'll fix it when I come back."

I picked up Caroline and placed her into the pram and then Lucas Timothy was already by the front door

"Ok all set!"

"Yes mum!"

The babies gurgled happily

"Shelagh wait!"

Patrick came rushing down the stairs doing his tie up

"What?"

"I love you!"

I kissed his cheek

"Love you too!"

"Bye dad!"

And we rushed out the front door

"What?"

"I love you!"

I kissed his cheek

"Love you too!"

And we rushed out the front door...

* * *

As soon as the assembly had finished I raced from the parish hall to Nonnatus trying desperately not to knock over ht pram which was swaying side to side.

As I rang the door bell Jenny answered

"Shelagh quick! Sister Evangelina isn't ready yet so you have some time!"

"Thanks Jenny..."

I pushed the pram into the hall and took out Lucas and Caroline and Ran quickly to my old room

Inside was a cot which The Midwives had bought for us

I placed them inside and quickly changed into my uniform

I leant over the cot and stroked their heads and kissed them gently

"Well.. I see Doctor Turner's punctuality had rubbed off on you then?"

Sister Evangelina was standing outside the door

"Sorry Sister!"

"Come here! Let's have a look at them!"

"They've been keeping me up all night!"

"They are beautiful aren't they!"

"Thank you Sister!"

"Right then...CYNTHIA!" She bellowed down the hall

Cynthia came rushing in

"Can you do Nurse Turner a favour?"

"Of Course!"

"What Favour?" I asked puzzled

"Could you look after Lucas and Caroline for her whilst she assists to Mrs Wallims down the road?"

"Cynthia, you don't have to! I can just leave them here I have their toys in my bag!"

"No, I am not leaving my Godchildren where Sister Monica Joan can get them! Cynthia?"

"That'll be fine Sister!"

I was shocked and so grateful at the same time!

"Thank you Cynthia I don't know how to repay you!"

"It's nothing! They'll be as good as gold!"

"Right let's be off then Nurse Turner!"

I ran back to the cot and kissed them again

"Sorry!"

I winced

"That's quite alright Nurse, Quite alright indeed!"

* * *

**TA-DAH!**

**FInally Finished that Chapter!**

**THis One is Dedicated to Temi!**

**Happy Birthday Tem's!**

**I have your present for when I next see you!**

**(Sorry Noemie!)**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

**Shelagh POV**

* * *

It was so invigorating being back on my bicycle,

I never really knew how much I had missed it.

We rode down the street with the wind whipping in my hair

and as we rode further away from Nonnatus the more I missed the twins...

* * *

"Will they be alright?"

"They will be fine! Nurse Miller is quite capable of looking after them!"

"But what if they catch something? Fred's always in and out of the garden, he could leave the door open and they might catch a chill!"

"Nurse!"

"Sorry! It's just when I'm with them I miss work so very much but when I'm away from them my heart breaks..."

"Such is the way of the mother."

A look of deep empathy and understanding shone through her eyes

"Sister, are you a mother?"

"I was...a long time ago...?"

She had a dead look in her, I had never seen her so...sad...

We finally arrived at the Canada flats and heard the shape cries of labour from within...

It was going to be a very long night!

* * *

**To Noemie!**

**Well done on taking your GCSE 2 years early!**

**A Promise is a Promise!**

**Love Aimée**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Cynthia POV**

* * *

"Oh no don't cry Caroline!" I begged as she bawled softly

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms

"Nurse Miller?"

"Sister!" I nearly dropped Caroline with shock of her sudden arrival

"Don't worry it's only me!"

Sister julienne walked in and took caroline from me, She instantly stopped crying

"I think she wanted her Grandmother..." I said quietly

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Well Sister Evangelina wanted Shelagh to do the rounds with her so she asked me to look after the twins but as soon as I pick one up the other cries and then Visa Versa and I fed them and changed them and I don't know how Shelagh does it and..."

"Cynthia, let me look after them"

"But..."

"Get some rest! I believe you're on nights today. You will need your sleep..."

"Thank you sister!"

I left the room quickly with relief for as much as I loved babies, I don't think I could handle two of them!

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sister Evangelina POV**

* * *

_I have had a rough life, _

_but I need no sympathy,_

_when you're born in the conditions I was born in,_

_you adapt to your surroundings._

* * *

**"Look at tha' Mr Richards! Ya gotta baby girl!"**

**"A girl?"**

**with that the Doctor came in**

**"Mr Richards, Could you come here, QUICKLY!"**

_My Mama died 15 minutes later, a haemorrhage that I caused and for that my father never forgave me. He drank excessively till one day hen I was 6 he was found dead...drank to death._

* * *

_I moved to an Orphanage run by Nuns and I stayed there all my life joining the convent when I was only 25 years old. _

**"What is your religious name, my child?"**

**"Sister Evangelina"**

**"And do you, Sister Evangelina, promise to lead a strong religious life in which you will give up all possessions?"**

**"Yes."**

_That was after Wilfred..._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_**_PLEASE REVEIW!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sister Evangelina POV**

* * *

_**I was 21 and in love...**_

"Miss Evangelina!"

"Bog off Will!"

"Answer my question!"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"We have only dated for a month!"

"And?"

"We'll see..."

* * *

**4 Years Later...**

* * *

"Miss Evangelina Starling?"

"Yes Constable?"

"We are sorry to inform you but your fiancé is dead"

"What?"

"This will explain..."

"You can't just leave me like that?"

I read the telegram that had been so hastily shoved into my hand

**I am sorry to inform you that your fiancé Wilfred Flannigan has died**

**Our deepest sympathy**

I took final vows in the convent a week later

not for faith

but for a love I couldn't have

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sister Evangelina POV**

**There are many mistakes I have made in my life but the worst was giving up my daughter**

**I loved her so much**

**she was so small she deserved better**

**So I gave her up**

**Grief stricken and alone**

**Homeless with out him**

**I joined the Convent**

**But she didn't**

**I sent her to St. Gideons**

**And I haven't seen her since**

**I suppose she was adopted**

**She was born with Cerebral Palsy **

**She deserved better**

**And it wasn't till **

**today that I asked where she went**

**And when they told me**

**It changed my life**

**Someone so close**

**that I had sent away so far**

**I had forgotten**

**and grieved over**

**And yet fate would have it that we should meet again**

**and live in the same place**

**How?**

**God knows...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**LOVE AIMÉE**


	41. Chapter 41

**Jane POV**

* * *

I was very nervous when Sister Evangelina called me into Chapel...

"Sister?"

"Oh Jane! Um please sit down!"

"Have i done something wrong?"

"No, I have shall we say a bit of a dilemma"

"And you need my help?"

"Yes but you are in some ways, involved in this so called dilemma"

"I see..."

"I had a daughter when I was younger, before the order..."

She paused

"Her father died in WW1 and I had to give her up because I couldn't sustain us both."

"But I couldn't give her to the workhouse,no, i would rather die. So because she had an illness I sent her to St. Gideon's hoping to bring her out when I could get enough money.."

"Sister,, if this is what I think your talking about..."

"Please, let me continue. However, grief got the better of me and I joined the convent, still with the hope that I could sustain my daughter. What I was unaware of is that once you send a child to St. Gideon's you can't take them back. My daughter had to stay their and I could not see her again."

"Please..." Jane sobbed into her hands

"When Sister Julienne went to St. Gideon's all the memories came back. I begged and prayed to God that I wouldn't have to confront her because I was too much of a coward. Fortunately my prays were not answered."

"Sister...I can't..."

"Jane, I don't need to carry on, you understand what I'm trying to say..."

**"...M-M-Mum?"**

* * *

THAT WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD TO RIGHT!

YOU READERS HAD BETTER REVEIW BECAUSE THAT WAS EFFORT!

BUT ANYWAY WHAT A PLOT TWIST! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. NOW YOU HAVE A LOT OF THE BACKGROUND BEHIND THE TWIST SO HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE NO QUESTIONS!

PLEASE REVEIW!

AND FOLLOW

AND FAVOURITE

OR ALL OF THE ABOVE!

AS EVER DEDICATED TO NOZZIE AND TEMI!

LOVE AIMÉE

XXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42

**Jane POV**

"Now Jane! I never ever would have put you in St. Gideons but i was young and vulnerable and it was for the best!"

"YOU were vulnerable! What about me? You abandoned me!"

"I protected you till I couldn't"

"Well what now?"

"It's your choice!"

"As much as I want to have a mother, You aren't and never will be! Now Sister may I continue with my rounds now?"

"Jane!"

"Sister Evangelina! May I continue with my rounds!"

"Yes Jane..."

"Then If you have nothing more to say!" I left quickly

She isn't my mother

She has never been my mother

My mother was kind and gentle

She had died in childbirth

My mother died

They must have been mistaken

I'm Jane Wilkins

She will never be my mother

Never

* * *

please review!

sorry for the pathetically short chapter!

and the long wait!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Dedicated to Nozzie!


	43. Chapter 43

**Patrick POV**

It was a normal Saturday and we had decided to go on a day trip as a family. It was beautiful I sat with the twins whilst Shelagh and Timothy wadded in the creak fishing for minnows and other specimens.

After about four hours it started to ran heavily and we protected the twins under our jackets whilst Timothy ran ahead. Then I turned to see Shelagh's giggling face Turin into one of pain and horror as she dropped suddenly to the floor with Caroline in her arms.

Shelagh started convulsing and fitting whilst Caroline lay still in the mud.

"DAD!"

i was in shock not knowing what to do

"DAD HELP THEM!"

I lept to Shelagh's side and put her into the recovery position whilst Timothy called for help in the Village. I picked up Caroline and felt for a pulse, after a while I found one but it was weak and slow. Thanking The Lord I placed her in the carrier with her Bawling brother as a group off men and an Ambulance arrived.

I stared as they lifted her and Caroline into the ambulance.

"Dad?"

"Son?"

"My arm hurts i think I've broken it!"

"it's ok we will get it sorted but now we have to look after your mum and sister ok?"

"ok dad..."

"Thats my boys!"

* * *

Please REVEIW!

xxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44

Shelagh lay motionless on the small hard hospital bed as Patrick lent over her smoothing her hair.

"God why did you do this to us!"

For the past week Shelagh had lain in A comatose after a large tumour had been found in her brain. Unable to tell whether it was benign or cancerous the doctors were stumped. All they could do was wait for her to wake and see the effects.

"Doctor Turner?"

"Sorry Nurse!" He wiped the tears from his eyes

"Timothy is here..."

"Good,Good."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No thank you."

"Do not hesitate to call!"

She turned but was stopped

"Why are you so good to us?"

"it's my Job!"

"No you have more that kind to us and I appreciate it greatly but why?"

""Mrs Turner delivered my baby sister into the world, my mother haemorrhaged and died. She looked after me and brought me food when my father had abandoned me in his grief. She is the reason why I am here and now it is time to repay the favour..."

"what is your name?"

"Noémie"

"French?"

"My parents are so I guess so."

"Thank you so much!"

"Anything for Shelagh sir."

"You leave such an impression Shelagh" he whispered in her ear "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	45. Chapter 45

**Sister Julienne POV**

_When I was informed about Shelagh's condition I was in a state of shock. This poor child who had gone through so much and had only just reached a year after healing from a potentially fatal TB virus. I immediately felt it my duty to inform my sisters and the midwives of this disastrous event._

* * *

"Sister why did you call us here?" Jenny asked perplexed

"Yes! I was half way through curling my hair!" Trixie did look a state with only half her hair in rolls and the rest hanging loosely

"I have called you all here because of Nurse Turner..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Something very serious indeed" I tried so hard to be strong but these words tore at my heart

"Well?"

"Trixie!" Jenny elbowed her deep into the ribs

"OW!"

"Please!" I stood up pushing my chair backwards "I c-c-can't do this..."

"Sister!"

I sprinted out of the room clutching my cross and ran to the bicycle shed and started cycling down the road crying heavily. I turned the various corners till I reached the hospital. I burst through the doors and demanded to see her, though visiting hours had ended, finally I was shown through to her.

"Oh..."

Her pale face was dead like and her rosy cheeks had vanished

"Please can I have some privacy with my daughter!"

"Daughter?" The nurse behind me gasped "Sorry, um, yes of course!"

"Thank you!"

I walked slowly to her bed

"Oh Shelagh! Look at you, what happened?"

"She had a seizure..." a voice behind me called

"Dr Turner!"

"Sister..."

"I'm sorry." I wiped the tears away

"Why?"

"Because of what's happened!"

"It's not your fault! Please sit!"

"Very well..."

I stoked her hair softly as if she were asleep

"She's so beautiful." He whispered

"Yes. She is"

"Why would this happen?"

"God works in mysterious ways!"

"DAMN GOD!"

"Dr Turner!"

"Sister I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me please!"

"No, you have every right to say what you said..."

"I think I should leave now..."

"But she's your wife, let me go!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am completely certain."

"Huh, that's what I said when I told her I loved her!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Please Review**

* * *

The months went by and Shelagh's condition didn't deteriorate but on the other hand nor did it improve. She was suspended from having a life and no one knew why god had decided to place this unforgiving disease upon her.

Patrick sat by her bed every night whilst Sister Jullienne would come in the day. Timothy saw very little of his mum and would lay in bed every night crying from the nightmares of losing her.

Nonnatus grew darker as the Nuns were constantly talking about Shelagh and nothing else and pestered Sister Julienne for when she would wake up. Sister Julienne would simply answer,

"She is in a stable condition but we are unaware for when she will wake up."

She spent her nights praying in the chapel and would fall asleep clutching a photo of them together at her wedding.

Lucas and Caroline stayed at Nonnatus in Trixie's bedroom so everyone kept an eye on them. They whimpered but never cried and would screw their faces in disgust when feed powdered milk. They missed their mother, everyone did.

But non so more than Patrick who would come home in a rage and cry whilst grabbing her knitting needles and clutching them in his clammy hands as wet tears fell onto them.

_"Shelagh please don't leave me, please Shelagh!"_

* * *

**Please Review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Noémie's POV**

**(For My Bestest Friend In Ze World and a Happy Birthday for Sunday!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I treated Shelagh through her worst days and best days but still she didn't wake.

When my brother was born my mother haemorrhaged and died shortly after, my father resorting to an abusive use of Alcohol abandoned us. Shelagh looked after us two, fed us and kept us safe, she showed love where no one else did and I would be there for her as she was there for me.

I am only twenty and starting my first year in nursing. When I heard the name Shelagh I immediantly thought it was her though the last name rang no bells.

**"Shelagh Turner?"**

**"Yes Nurse Turner!"**

**"Are you sure it's Turner?"**

**"Such insolence! Just treat the patient please!"**

**"Sir!"**

I recognised her though.

I had spent five years in france with my Grandmama, five years parted from this amazing and inspiring woman yet her impression had left a mark on my heart.

I knew it was my duty to provide the same amount of care and consideration towards her as I would to the Queen.

**"Hello young man!"**

Young Timothy was holding her hand and crying softly

**"Hello?"**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Your accent's funny!"**

**"So's your a bit!"**

**"Where are you from?"**

**"France!"**

**"Oh we went to France for mum's honeymoon!"**

**He looked backand cried some more**

**"Oh sweetie! Here do you like cats?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Do you want to see my one?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Here we are!"**

**"He's lovely what's he called?"**

**"Mog!"**

**"Cute name for a cute cat!"**

**"Your sweet aren't you! so what is your name?"**

**"Timothy Turner, miss"**

**"Well Timothy Turner my names Noémie"**

**"That's pretty!"**

**"Is Shelagh your mum?"**

**"No but yes"**

**"Hmmmmm Stepmum?"**

**"Yup but really she is my mum..."**

**"Well Timothy Turner I can assure you that we will have your mum awake before Christmas!"**

**"Can you really?"**

**"Can I tell you something?"**

**"I'm Magic!"**

**"I'm too old to believe in magic!"**

**"Oh No-ones too old for magic!"**

I whipped a shilling from behind his ear

**"Shall we go get cake Timothy Turner!"**

**"Yes please!"**


	48. Chapter 48

It had been 5 months since Shelagh had gone into a coma, the Doctors had given up hope, So had Timothy and many of the nurses but Patrick stayed strong.

A nurse returned to her bedside with a water for him

" ?"

"hm yes"

"do you mind me asking you something?"

"off course"

"how do you have so much hope?"

Taken aback by this sudden ask he paused and answered

"I lost my first wife to Cancer, I was determined that I would never find love again. When I first met Shelagh, she was still a nun and treated my wife throughout her disease. She gave me hope when I had none. She stuck by me and I wish to do the same... Hope, Nurse, is just Love but it is so strong that you trust it, you trust love to the extent that you rely on it. Shelagh is my love, I rely on her. She is my Polestar..."

"Of course Dr Thank you."

He took the water as the nurse left and stroked her hand softly

"oh Shelagh I love you"

Suddenly her hand squeezed his

"Shelagh?"

Again her hand squeezed it

"Patrick?" She murmured silently

''I'm Here! Doctor! She's awake! She's awake!"

He kissed her hand softly and cried into it

"I love you Patrick!"

"I Love you too."


End file.
